Tango'd Up In You
by Inu-midoriko
Summary: It was merely supposed to be a dance for the two one quiet evening off duty. Somehow it turned into more. Much, much more. BAMF!  Double check the rating, kids!


A/N: All right, this is a dedication and redeeming fic in one :D!

Thank you Sky for your glorious block crushing ways ;)

Gift for my Zoe for her sheer awesome ^.^!

**Double** check the rating kids!

Enjoy, love!

It wasn't strange to hear music in their home. They played all sorts of things on their days off- anything from centuries old to the newer tunes that had aired just before their economy died- but today the music choice was odd. Different. Alicia looked up from her spot at the island- her plex in hand- and raised a brow at Nathaniel when he came to her and put the pad down. His rough hands gently took hers and made her stand.

When his intentions became clear, she scoffed and pulled away from him. He held on fast. "I've seen you do this before," Nathaniel Taylor said low to her ear. He moved behind her, hands on her hips. She turned her head to him and he switched sides, not yet permitting her to look at him. "you," a hand snaked around to her stomach. He splayed his fingers over her- touching- feeling the woman underneath the layer of fabric. "and another man."

Her chest arched in reflex. Her breath came out in a soft sigh. "Rowan." it was the man's last name. They'd been friends, too good of friends, throughout their time in Somalia. They'd been at a ceremony after the war, 2139, for the promotion of the man behind her. The after party was much like a gala. Long dresses, suits with impeccably tied ties. She'd worn a crimson dress- a sinful colour designed to make the blood drop to a man's loins- had it come just above her knees. Rowan knew she could dance, had put her on the spot to do it with him in front of everyone. In front of _him. _Embarrassed but never one to back down from anything, Alicia agreed. She tore the floor apart.

And sent Rowan home aching that night.

"You were asking for my attention that night." his voice was deep, husky. Just the way she liked it. "Begging for it." his teeth took her ear and dragged slowly. "You had my attention," his other hand came to the back of her head and undid her hair from it's binding. The one splayed across her midsection squeezed in warning when she tried to move from his grasp. "the moment you walked in."

Alicia's cheeks flared. "I can't believe you remember that after all this time."

"A man doesn't forget a vision like that." he returned. In the comforts of their home, this wasn't supposed to be as embarrassing. But it was. Because he'd seen her do this before. He'd been on the panel to judge her then and despite the knowledge of him liking it more than he should have, it didn't ease the erratic beating of her heart or the growing need to crawl from his embrace and hide in their bedroom for the rest of eternity.

She squirmed, knowing that if she didn't dissuade him now, there would be no getting out of this later. "We're not doing this. I haven't danced it in years." He spun her around and hooked an arm around her back to pull her flush against him. The other moved down her thigh as he lowered himself to her chest in time with the rhythm and slowly came back up. His lips were close to her skin. Barely touching but she felt his breath, the tingling sensation of anticipation. _Oh, he was good._

His leg moved between hers, offering it as a guide for her own limb to move. He stepped into her, she stepped back. He came in hot and stopped, allowing her to create distance between them. His hand grabbed hers the moment, stopping her from moving too far away from him.

He brought her back and this time she hooked a leg over his hip. He grinned at her compliance with this. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" he taunted; his grin widened when she narrowed her eyes at him. Before she could say anything, he was moving again. She put her leg down, coerced into stepping in time with him. He took the dance and weaved her through it. She had been in control before with Rowan; despite him leading the movements, she had dominance over the relationship of the dance.

Nathaniel didn't let that happen. He lead her around the room, touched her in places he knew would slowly drive her. A fleeting hand to the back of her knee, a graze to her inner thigh- a full on grab to her breast with a light tweak to one of her nipples. She danced back a few paces when he divested her of her top during one of her spins. He'd followed her, never fully leaving her to her own devices. Before she could fully comprehend it, his hands had fisted in the hem of her tank and pulled up. She slipped out of it easily enough but her wide eyed look at him only spurred on his mischievous tactics. It made him come in hot and feel her more insistently. His fingers trailed the rise of her breasts, her abdomen.

Distance was created then.

He followed, she pressed a hand to his chest. He took it, she slipped from him. Her hands came up to her hair and slid down over her neck and her breasts; her palms came to rest on her waist. She arched her backside, creating a delicious curve to her back. Alicia circled her hips, inviting him- teasing him.

Nathaniel inhaled, calming himself. Her hand reached out and with a grin meant to mirror his own from earlier, beckoned for him to come and get her with a 'come hither' motion of her finger. He didn't need to be summoned twice.

Taylor was on her, no longer worrying about the moves of the tango. His focus was her. He needed to have her; to drive her crazy. The urge to make her writhe and squirm under him became a great one as he ground their hips together and moved sensually to the rhythm. His eyes never left hers as he backed her up against the wall. He hooked a finger into the middle of her bra. She was fast this time and covered the cups with her hands. "Don't you dare."

His mouth stole hers. Her head thudded against the wall from the force of him. Her gasp allowed his tongue to delve into hers and stroke along her own muscle. Taylor's finger left her bra to trail down to her pants and unbutton them. The zipper followed slowly after. Alicia shimmied out of her pants; she barely had time to kick them aside before she was taken away from the hard surface. She wore black. Black bra, black panties.

Lace.

It made his blood boil.

"Entertain me." he commanded, taking her spot on the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched her. Watched as she was about to tell him to go to hell and thought better of it. Watched as a positively wicked grin spread across her face as she looked at him.

The song changed to one she was familiar with. It had sexual undertones, sexual lyrics. A step toward him, a hand of hers slid firmly up her side and delved into her hair. Her other hand went to her hip and hooked a finger into her panties. She tugged down, showing the skin that was once covered by the fabric. Alicia's hips kept rolling, never stopping, never ceasing it's hypnotizing movements.

"Get a chair." she commanded. It was very insubordinate; enough to warrant her an eyebrow raise. She didn't retract her words and he didn't ask her to. She was taking control of the dance. If he wanted any action, he was going to have to comply with her. Compromise. Give a little, take a little.

He pulled up a chair from the kitchen table and sat down. Her hips moved, her feet stepped forward. Alicia's hands never stayed in one place for long. They dipped low to her pelvis, slid a hand over herself. Another hand trailed up her side, arching her- stretching her torso to create the most fascinating view of her abdomen.

Alicia was a step away from him. A step away from driving him insane. A step away from giving him his just desserts for coaxing her into this.

Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as she moved on the outside of his thighs to straddle him. Through the thin fabric of her panties, she could feel his arousal. Her eyes never left him.

His eyes- his gaze was positively possessive. Undressed her, performed all sorts of enactments to her body through his eyes alone. He licked his lips. "See something you like?" she asked, rolling her hips into him. She ground up, down. Repeated the action in time with the beat, the words of the songs.

Nathaniel's hands came to rest on her hips as she moved. His gaze was everywhere. Her eyes, her chest, her hips. His eyes trailed back up her body in time to meet her slowly heating gaze. They were heavily lidded but not glassy enough. Her movements were still controlled- yet not wild.

Taylor's hands moved over her ass and squeezed. She gasped, enjoying the manhandling of her backside. He arched a brow slightly when it was enough to glaze her eyes over completely. She liked it… a lot more than usual. Interesting.

He kneaded her cheeks more firmly and watched in rapt fascination as she tossed her head back and ground more insistently against him. Her head dipped down and captured his lips between her teeth. Alicia sucked on his bottom lip a few moments before she delved her tongue into his mouth. Immediately he met hers, took the reins from her and lead the kiss.

She squeezed her thighs against him in warning to mind himself, but he paid no heed. He'd just discovered something that made her tick and he was eager to explore it; exploit it for everything it could do for her. Nathaniel stood with her flush against him. His hands never ceased his kneading movements on her and it earned him a moan. A throaty moan.

Mmmm, that meant she liked it _a lot. _

"Bedroom. Now." Taylor's voice came out in a rasp. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd last with all this teasing. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad he was sure his balls would turn blue just from her reactions to him alone.

Alicia took his hand in hers and led him toward their room. It was when they passed the nearest wall, close- _so close- _to their bedroom door, that he shoved her against the flat surface, front first. Her cheek and chest collided with the wall in a hard thud. He was on her in seconds. Her bra was unclipped and removed from her person.

She shivered as her nipples collided with the cold surface of the wall. Taylor took Alicia's hips and arched them up, creating a fantastic curve to her back that ultimately allowed her backside to press against him. His eyes trained on the black lace covering her from his view with intense fascination. Two fingers from each hand hooked into the band of it and tugged- taking the fabric down over her ass- down her thighs. It pooled at her feet.

Alicia kicked it away and all out moaned when Taylor reached through her thighs and cupped her sex. Her forehead pressed further into the wall when his hand moved, rubbing, tweaking, delving into her in a combination he'd never used before. Her hands came up by her head; her nails dug into the wall- desperately trying to find purchase.

Nathaniel parted her hair at the nape of her neck and pressed an open mouthed kiss on the spot he knew made her knees quiver. She didn't disappoint. Her fingers pressed harder into the wall. "Where do you want me?" he asked, moving his mouth over the skin between her shoulder blades.

"Lower…" she replied, her voice coming out breathy. He complied, moved his lips lower. His hand never ceased it's movements on her sex- his other had to keep on her hip to still her from moving into the motions of his hand.

His lips trailed down her back and lingered when certain spots had her gasping- his lips stayed a moment to exploit it, unravel the sensations until she could take no more. A spot in particular beside her ribcage had her pounding her fist against the wall in utter frustrated pleasure. "Damn it- Ahh…" was the combination of phrasing he was able to bring forth from her as he latched onto that part of her skin. After a moment of her writhing, he moved lower… lower still.

He was soon on his knees behind her. Her sex was wet. So _very _wet. It became easier to slip his fingers through her and her folds as she became more and more soaked from his ministrations. Her sentences were no longer coherent- she no longer had control over her reactions, her sounds. The things she wanted. As long as it felt good and kept her in this state of bliss, she was ready for anything he threw her way.

Taking his hand from her hip, he moved it between her thighs to reach up to her stomach. Her eyes widened at the added pressure of his arm gliding along the hand on her sex. He gripped the flesh of her stomach and pulled her up and towards him. She gasped, closed her eyes and tipped her head back.

His deliberate movement had her back arching even more, offering the most fantastic view of both her ass and her sex. He watched a moment as her juices pooled about his hand, wound around his fingers and dripped to the floor. The heat in his gaze turned wicked.

Without a warning he brought his lips to her tail bone and blew hot breath over her. She shivered and inhaled sharply when his mouth closed a hot kiss in the middle of her tailbone. Slowly, so very _slowly, _his teeth grazed over the rise of her ass and bit down gently. Alicia's breathing hitched.

"Nathanielllllmmm!" her protest was cut short. He had bit down harder, took a patch of her cheek into his mouth and sucked. He did this over and over until she was writhing against him, shifting from foot to foot. Wanting more but wanting to pull away. A hand strayed from the wall to cup his hand on her stomach. "God… I need… I need…" she was panting, struggling to find the words she wanted when his arms flexed, bunched and ground up against her slick folds. Her eyes rolled and her head tipped back further. "_Fuck._" she cursed, feeling shock after shock of pleasure shoot to her core.

This his forearms- slick with her essence- allowed him to slide easily from her body. The action had her crying out; the pressure being just what she needed to tumble over and experience an orgasm just short of being amazing.

He left her body completely and wrapped his arms around her waist. He jerked her hips back into him and delved his hand between her legs. His fingers found her clit and pressed down firmly in circular motions. Her legs spread wider, her tongue-lash dying on her lips as he took hold of her orgasm and prolonged it.

Alicia moaned in time with his fingers and scored her nails up his arms. His arousal was becoming impossible to ignore now that it pressed so insistently against her backside. Biting down on her lip, Wash arched into him and rolled her hips. He paused a moment and she pictured him with his eyes closed, mouth open.

His breath came out in a sigh a moment later and he dipped his head to her neck, placed a soft kiss to her skin. Just as she relaxed into him, was starting to lose herself in the sensations once more, he took his hand from her and turned her around.

For a moment, she could do nothing but stare at him. His gaze was hungry- starving- as he held her eyes. Bright blue conveying everything he wanted of her but hiding everything he wanted to do to her. He wanted to keep her guessing, wanted to keep her on her toes. Nathaniel took steps into her, eventually coming chest to chest with her. He took another step, over powering her small frame and made her move back with him. They entered the bedroom where he lifted his shirt off his body. Predatorily, he advanced upon the woman he had every intention of further defiling.

Her knees hit the bed. He gave a shove and came down onto the mattress with her- allowing her no time to devise a plan- no time to try and gain the upper hand.

With his legs between hers, he settled himself down on her lower half. The bulge of him fit over her center just _so _and he started to rock. He dipped his mouth to hers when she bit her lip and moved her hips in time with his pace. It was enough to bring her back into a feral state of mind. Her hands went to his belt and unbuckled him. She felt his grin through their kiss and in a small effort to show some form of dominance, she came up onto one elbow, hooked a leg over his hip and lifted herself from the mattress. The motion caused the friction between them to spike, his erection to pulse and his breath to leave him.

With his momentary lapse of awareness, she used her leverage over his hip to flip their positions. She hummed in delight through his mouth and fisted her hands into the sheets by his head when he placed his hands on either sides of her hips and tried to forcefully remove her from command.

"Submit, woman." he rasped through their kiss. It was her turn to grin against him. Her hands fisted tighter.

"Not a chance."

It was precisely at this moment that an insistent beeping reached their ears. They paused, parted. "Mine's in the kitchen." Taylor said, giving her a pointed look.

She narrowed her eyes and him and sat up. "And I was supposed to know _this _would happen?" she asked, shunting her hips forward.

Wash moved to leave her position and answer her comm. when Taylor's hand snuck out and gripped her wrist. "Don't answer it." he tried tugging her back to him but she resisted and managed to get herself to the side of him. He hovered over her in seconds has her back hit against the mattress to reach over for the comm. "You'll regret it." his teeth nipped her lips just as her fingers wrapped around the unit and paused.

"It could be important." she nipped him back and brought the unit to her ear.

"I'll make you hot and bothered, writhe and squirm until you think you're going to blow and then," his mouth trailed down her chest to flick at her hardened nipple. "I'll refuse you release."

Wash's eyes narrow on him and it's at this point he realizes she's taken his challenge. Confronted him in the area he _knows _he works best at. Seen to it that not only does he have to control himself, but also her state of euphoria and how close she actually comes to it. She pressed the button. "Washington."

His own bright blue eyes narrow in on her. Challenge accepted. '_Hey Wash. You busy_?' she raised a brow at Nathaniel. Was she busy? What would he do if she decided to leave right now?

His hands fisted in the sheets on either side of her. _I dare you to try and leave._

"Why?" she asked, prolonging the conversation just to watch the frustration in Nathaniel's eyes. His lips turned upwards and she paused for merely a moment. His mouth crashed onto hers, stealing her lips, her breath, her words. His tongue slid along hers; his hand came up to her free one and pinned it above her head. With her other hand on the comm. she was helpless.

'_Was wondering if you wanted to make a visit down to Boylan's.' _Nathaniel released her lips and moved right down her neck- allowed his teeth to graze, lips to suck, tongue to flick on all her weak spots. Instinctively a leg wound around his hip and tried to pull him closer to her but he resisted; stayed where he was.

"I… will have to get back to you later." the last word came out in a hitch of breath when the man above her inserted two fingers into her without giving her time to prepare for them. Not that she needed any prepping...

'…_.Wash…you're…Oh sweet lord-!' _They got disconnected and Alicia wasn't sure who did it but for the moment, it was the last thing on her mind.

Just as her muscles contracted from her first wave of pleasure, Nathaniel pulled away from her and sat up on his haunches. She arched and the view was enough to drive him insane. It took everything not to forsake the challenge and allow her deliverance if it would get him a vision like _this. _

Instead, he made eye contact with her and brought his two wet fingers up to his lips. She licked her own, and when he trailed his tongue over one digit to the other, her eyes closed from the innuendo of it. Taylor stood on the bed and tugged his pants down. His boxers followed and just as he was about toss them off, Wash kicked the backs of his knees. When he dropped, she tackled him to the other side of the mattress; he landed on his back with an expression close to surprise before he put his hands behind his head. Clearly, he was enjoying her aggressive initiative for the time being.

"Had to kick an unsuspecting man, did you?"

"Only to put him in his place." she grinned, dipping her head to his chest. She placed open mouthed kisses to his warm skin before sinking down onto him. The action, as she knew, surprised him. His gasp and lift of his hips faltered her path on his chest a moment. God, she was so _wet. _Wash ground down and forced his hips back onto the mattress.

He placed his hands on her hips and hummed. "Go slow." he rumbled. To his surprise she complied with a look of both bliss and concentration. She rode him languidly, every once in a while pausing to clench her muscles around him before continuing her dance over him.

Nathaniel soon couldn't take the leisure pace any longer and urged her with, "Faster, Alicia." his hands came to grip her hips tightly. When she did as he instructed, his head tipped back.

Wash's breath came faster, her inner walls clenched more frequently of their own accord and her moans got louder and louder. It was her tell, a sign of her near completion. Taylor sat up using his right hand to support him while his other moved around to her backside and pulled her flush against him. Her clit came into direct contact with him. It caused her mouth to open in a silent moan.

She moved against his taut body when he stayed still to take her mouth with his. He squeezed his hand on her lower back in warning for her to stay still and tore his lips away from hers to trail down the column of her throat. "Let me move." she whispered, testing her mobility. He tensed and growled low.

"Don't move." his command and the way he said it made her eyes flutter.

"Yes, _sir_." He paused, looked at her with narrowed eyes, the heat in his gaze unmistakeable.

"Are you mocking me, lieutenant?"

"Mmm, no, _sir._" there was a hint of a grin on her lips as her head lolled back from the intense urge to move.

He flipped them, buried deeper inside her. Nathaniel hovered over her, one hand coming around her hip while the other stayed planted on the bed beside her to hold himself up. Instantly both legs wrapped around his waist, baring herself to him; begging him to take what was rightfully his.

Taylor pulled out softly, gently. Creating the belief that he was going to continue their relaxed pace. Manipulated her mind into relaxing before going back in with a hard, deep thrust of his hips. It jarred her, had her gasping for breath with each forceful impact. By all means, he shouldn't have been able to keep up the pace or the hard deliberate thrusts for as long as he was but the need- the determination- to see this challenge through overrode all other senses.

"Faster- oh, _God_… faster!" she cried, fisting her hands in the sheets to gain purchase.

Nathaniel hummed, stiffened above her and grunted out his release. He stayed still within her, staring down her glare despite his quivering muscles protesting his upright state.

"Are you going to get up?" Alicia ground out, making her displeasure with the situation known.

"I think I want to stay here," he rolled his hips and watched with rapt fascination as her eyes fluttered, struggled to maintain that precious eye contact. "and have my way with you."

"Mmm, then by all means." Wash relaxed under him a moment before clenching her muscles around his softening cock. He grunted and pulled out of her. Nathaniel slid down her body until his mouth reached her center. She was soaked, glistening all around her area and thighs. It was the most arousing thing he'd ever seen. It made him stir. It made him smirk.

Turning to her thighs first, he licked the wetness from her in long, firm strokes. She clenched her hands in his hair and arched. The writhing woman beneath him hummed loudly when his tongue met her clit. He circled it with his tongue, flicked over the bundle like one would a lollipop and used his teeth to drag up the flesh. At the last moment his lips latch around it and he sucked.

The actions forced her release from her in an unsuspecting wave of pure unadulterated pleasure. Her cry was one of surprise and bliss. After a moment, he pulled away from her and grinned, a hand absently stroking his half hard erection.

"Enjoyed that, hm?" he asked, sitting back to enjoy the view of her panting from it. Her muscles expanding and contracting from the effort of taking each breath. Taylor enjoyed it all. Including the defiant look in her gaze. She wasn't going to stroke his ego when it so very clearly needed to be taken down a notch.

Instead she sat up and placed a foot on his chest. She'd done this before and he didn't stop to hesitate in grabbing her ankle. If he was going to fly off the mattress, he sure as hell was going to take her with him.

And then it was like a light bulb went off in his brain. He flashed her a look that had enough ground behind it to cause her pause. The hand on his cock gripped her other ankle and he slid his feet off the bed.

"Nathaniel-" she was about to warn him, was about to tell him not to drag her across the bed then he silenced her with a hard tug.

The yelp that escaped her lips didn't go unnoticed by the commander. Neither did the way her lips curled up just slightly when she came to a halt just before his hips. He took her hips and turned her over so she had her knees resting on the mattress. A small hum of glee escaped the Commander's chest.

"You're a cocky bastard." she finally got out when the hard head of him prodded her.

"For you."

"Mmm. Make use of yourself or leave me to find someone else to finish what you've started." she ground out, pushing herself back into him. Alicia wouldn't, of course, but that didn't stop her from goading him.

Taylor chuckled and placed both hands on her hips. "And who, pray tell, would you get to finish what I've started?" despite his humour, there was an edge of jealousy, a spark of possessiveness that flittered through him.

"Maybe I'll get one of the men from the barracks." he slowly entered her from behind. Her hands clenched and her mouth opened in a silent moan.

"They're _boys. _They wouldn't know what to do with you even if you told them straight up how to handle you." he growled, pushing harder; allowing his emotions to steer for him a moment.

"Mmm, I'll turn to Shannon."

"_Jim_?" Taylor paused half way in.

Alicia laughed silently and tossed her hair back. "Yes. He's a _man _and he wouldn't think twice was about teasinAhhh!" He shoved himself the rest of the way in. In a frenzy, he thrust hard and fast, forsaking the deep languid ones to prove a point to her.

His hands would leave bruises, he knew and it made him grin internally. He looked down at their joining sexes. His eyes glazed over completely when he saw spots of purple along her back, all over her backside. They were _his_ marks. No one else's. He was the only one to do this to her. He was the only one permitted to touch her and be touched by her in such a manner. It was what he was telling her- showing her. He was making her feel his possession, his feelings towards the thought of another man being in this position over her.

By her cries of pleasure he was bringing forth from her, he knew she heard his demand for her mind to stay with him. She understood that while they were together, she would think of no other man. And finally, she accepted that no other would touch her the way he touched her. Not in mind, body or emotion. She as his, he was hers. It was their unspoken deal. Their silent agreement.

Alicia sat up so her back was nearly touching the front of him and wound her hands around his head.

"Who were you saying you were going to get?" he asked as a test. He had to make sure that even in light hearted form, she could think of no other.

Her brow creased and he could sense her concentration. "I…"

"Don't remember?" he switched his angle and it had her nails digging into his scalp.

"I just… I need to come again." she replied and pressed back into him. "Touch me." she breathed.

"Where?" he rasped, all too eager. All too pleased that he'd stolen her mind, full of him as it was.

"Clit."

"And do what?" his hand slid down her hip to her folds. His index and middle fingers found her desired spot and halted over it, covered it.

"Move. Move your fingers." he did as she asked, slowing down his pace to match the circular motion of his digits.

Alicia gasped, tensed her muscles. The combination was too much. She was coming. Had to come. _Need that release. _

Taylor took his hand away and pulled out from her. Her growl was enough to make him worry for a mere moment before putting it aside to grab her about the waist and shove her against the nearest wall. The man was on her. He pressed a forearm near her head and hooked his other arm under her knee. He lifted her leg high, spread her wide. Their eyes, intense and full of carnal need, never left the other. He entered her, once again, in a swift motion of his hips.

She bit her lip, her eyes becoming heavy once again. She moved with him, their hips joining in a sync of music only they were in tune with. He built her up beautifully, the pressure of her orgasm, denied over and over, becoming too much to handle. Too much for her mind to grip down on and hold out. He knew just how to tease her, how and when to push and keep pushing. The man was relentless when challenged. It was often times like these when she asked herself what in the hell she was thinking to actually test him.

Alicia realized what she would have to do in order for him to release the pressure inside her. She realized she would have to relent this round and give him what he wanted; what he had been seeking this entire night.

"Nathaniel, I need you to let me come…" she panted, her hands scoring down his back to further express her craving.

"Oh?" he asked, his own control wavering. He thrust faster, harder. She threw her head back. It was now or never.

"_Please_…" she muttered.

"Say it again." he demanded and she did, just as quiet. "Louder, Alicia." his eyes rolled as the first wave of pleasure over came his senses.

"Please, damn it! _Please, _let me come_!_"

Taylor hoisted her further up and wall and delighted in her hooking her legs around his hips. "Again."

"Please… please… please…" her tone softened into a harsh rasp as she said it over and over while he thrust into her wildly.

One of his hands came to her hard clit and circled. The motions of his fingers matched the rhythm of his thrusts and it was at this time she unfolded. Her muscles gripped him hard- the hardest they'd ever hugged him- and she came apart before him. Her scream tore through the room, more than likely alerting anyone who was walking by to their activities.

He took her lips, stroked her tongue with his and coaxed her muscle to play with his while she rode out her orgasm. She shivered, moaned when she came down from her high and he was still going at her. Nathaniel buried his face in the crook of her neck and latched onto a patch of skin with his lips.

"Come for me, Nathaniel." she rasped, tossing her head back when his hand came to her nipple and tweaked the hardened pearl.

The man didn't need to be told twice. Three more hard thrusts of his hips into her and he was sent over the edge into one of the most intense euphoria's he'd ever experienced. Moments passed of him remaining stiff against her while he spilt himself into her canal for the second time that evening. Slowly, his legs gave out from under him and he gently slid them down the wall, their sweat slicked bodies making the trip down to the floor easier.

Both their foreheads joined as they fought to catch their breath. They pulled apart moments later and looked at one another. Grins spread out of their faces.

"You need to call Shannon back." Nathaniel said after a minute or so of staring at the vision of utter loveliness in front of him. It was no wonder she had managed to worm her way into his heart and bloom when he least expected it

"I'll do that after a shower." she pushed on his chest and he slid out of her.

"Good idea, Wash." he made to follow her after she stood but she rounded on him and placed a hand on his chest to halt him where he stood.

"I don't think so. I'll never leave the shower and getting clean will take longer."

Taylor put his hands low on his hips. "I can assure you, I'll keep my hands to myself."

"Liar."

"Come on, just a shower. Scout's honour."

It was her turn to put her hands on her hips. "Why do I find myself not believing that?"

"It might have something to do with the fact I was never in scouts." Her eyes narrowed on his shit eating grin. Shannon had said the same thing to her once before.

"You men… why do I even bother?" she muttered and walked from their room to the bathroom. He was going to follow but then thought better of it. Best let her see just how much he'd claimed her by herself.

A moment of dead silence. "_**Nathaniel**__!_"

Ooh, that was perfect.


End file.
